A Death Eater As Father
by nady
Summary: She took a deep breath and continued. I am Leila Christine Lovegood, daughter of Luna Lovegood and an unknown deatheater , maybe even you.


**Disclaimer:** I Have no rights regarding the HP characters and I have no ill intentions ; )

**A.N:**Hi, this is my first fic... Okey, it can not really be called a fic but as close to it as I could manage. Therefore I am sorry if there are many mistakes, I tried my best! I swear, LOoL! I wrote this for a contest .Here are the rules:

**DETAIL:** Choose a HP character and write about their first encounter with a death eater.

**LENGTH:** 400-800 words

Quite simple, eh? I think that is why I even dared to write, lol.

**A Death Eater As Father**

* * *

The last beams of sunshine were growing weaker and weaker in the horizon of the small town of Hogsmeade.

with the disappearance of the last golden straw, the few people still walking down the deserted streets of the town also started disappearing pop by pop.

Only one lone figure could be seen sitting on a bench holding a very large newspaper.

The big red Headline of the paper was what could be seen on all the different papers in the last weeks.

_THE HUNTING HOURS OF THE DARK _

_The death eater attacks still continue. Despite the hard work of the ministry no end_

_is in sight to the night's horrors of the small wizarding town of Hogsmeade. … _

Slowly a grey mist seemed to creep into the town, dark figures appeared out of nowhere. One popped out right in front of the lone figure. Slowly the newspaper was put down .But instead of a person all that could be seen was dark material like an old cloak and a very large wizarding hat and an oversized pair of glasses sticking out somewhere in the middle.

This seemed to enrage the black robed figure. It took a step forward but suddenly haltered in it steps.

The mass in front of him was moving.

Finally the old cloak fell off revealing a little girl with dirty blond hair and askew glasses. She did not look any older then 5 or mostly 6.First the little girl looked up curiously at the person standing before her. Then she took off her hat and stared off in a dreamy way.

"Follower of the dark lord, death eater of you know who" said the girl unexpectedly. The only answer she got to this was a loud growl and twitch but that didn't seem to effect the little girl or her unwavering dreamy look.

So the girl continued in a monotone " You are not possessing any wit, my mom always said that wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure , you should keep that in mind! Now if you would let me introduce myself I would be very grateful"

She took a deep breath and continued "I am Leila Christine Lovegood, daughter of Luna Lovegood and an unknown death eater, it could be even you."

The robed death eater started laughing cruelly at this, and whispered in an intimating voice:

"My dumb daughter, you little dear wench. Tell mummy that I am so …"

The death eater stopped at this and acted as though something had just occurred to him. Then he continued in a mock concerned voice" Oh my Dark Lord, I almost forgot that you won't be able to talk in a moment anymore, will you?"

His cruel laugh seemed to echo off the houses, alleys and walls. But also did the next words of Leila C. Lovegood. For the first time since the beginning of the conversation her tone of voice changed. Her dreamy look turned into something between the dreamy one and a look of concentration.

"You … you, father, killed my mom, I want to avenge her" She shouted dramatically.

With that she reached for her ear took out a broken wand with the initials of L.L and pointed it at the man's stomach. After some consideration and thinking she whispered "good bye Dad, avada …"

The death eater who had been laughing and mocking her all that time choked on his own laughter and fell backwards on the ground , motionless! His eyes wide open and lifeless. Only shock visible in them.

The little girl's dreamy look returned and she went on her way and so did the unnoticed hooded death eater who was stuffing his wand back into his pocket.

* * *

Please, let me know what you think, I would also love constructive criticism ; ) but don't be too hard on me , lol!

Thanks

Nadia


End file.
